The Wolf, The Hunter, and The Little Demon
by Da Femslash Prince
Summary: Bella really Aurelia, is thousands of years old and a werewolf, but not just any werewolf. She is a werwolf queen. She is on a mission to find her two mates, she will do everything in her power to find them, but maybe one will find her, who knows. When she has found her mates, she will take her rightful place as Queen of all, werwolves and vampires alike.


**Prologue**

Hello, even though you probably already know who I am, I will still introduce myself. My name is Bella. Well at least that is what the humans and vampires in this depressing little town no me as. My real name is Aurelia and I am a werewolf, but not just any werewolf, I am the werewolf queen. Now I know what you are thinking,'Arelia how can you be the werewolf queen and no one knows. Well that is simple, I haven't told anyone. Currently I am pretending to be human, I am spying on the vampires that live in this area, i'm even dating one. I know gross isn't it, don't tell my mates, yeah I have mates, as in plural. I haven't seen them in quite awhile, part of the reason I am spying on these vampire's. The leader off this coven is good friends with the vampire leaders, the Volturi. I suspect that they have a hand in kidnapping my mates. They are already not on my good list, that is because they took my throne from me over three thousand years ago, I know, I am old. Anyway back to the story. I am trying to find my mates, and I am pretending to be friends with theses vegan vamps, and dating one off them. Thank god i am dating Edward, because he never touches me. Anyway I should go, apparently I am supposed to go play baseball with them in a few days, bye.

 **Part 1**

"Edward, why are we playing baseball today?" I already knew why.

"Because it's raining, and that's the only time we can play." Edward tells me while he fixes my hat and looks at me like i'm a dumb puppy.

"Oh, ok." I say. God if my mates could see me, i'm acting like a dumb blonde. No offense blondes. One of my mates is blonde, I love it, anyway back to the story.

"Come on Bella Boo, you are on my team" Emmett yells across the field. Emmett and Rose are the only ones I like. Emmett is a big bear and he reminds me off my older brother Derek. Rosalie is just a cold bitch, but she reminds me off my little kitten. I was right about to go over to Emmett's side, when Edward grabs my arm.

"No, I think you should just be the umpire Bella." Edward says. God I have never wanted to hit someone so much in my life, actually that's not true, I love spanking my mates. God I need to stop thinking about my mates, every time I think about them too much I get soaking wet, and I really don't need Edward thinking he is having that effect on me.

"Yes Bella, it would be best if you just be umpire for this game." Esme says. I walk over to where the umpire stands, and wonder, 'are they going to give me a mask? I mean they are vampires, they could strike out and kill me.' Now I won't really need the mask, but it would be nice not to need to explain why the ball explode when it hit my face like I got hit with a ball made off the most fragile material you could think of. Thus the game began, with me being the umpire not having any fun. Rosalie was up to the bat, and I couldn't help but to admire well, her butt. When I called her out on her run, she got up and glared at me. It took all the power I had to not gush right then and there, 'god she looked like my little demon when she glares.'

OMG! I totally forgot to tell you how I hide my scent from the vamps, I have the power off illusions thus I can mask my scent. That's how it's easy to hide my obvious arousal when I think of my mates, or when Rose glares at me. Back to the story.

 **Part 2**

While we were in the middle of playing, Alice had to go and have a vision which obviously wasn't a good vision so we had to stop playing.

"Guys stop!" Alice yells.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asks.

"There are three nomads coming our way." Alice tells us.

"Do I have time to run away with Bella?" Edward asks. I glare at him from behind him. 'Pussy' I think with a smirk. "No, they've already smelled all of us. That's when I catch a whiff of something I haven't smelled in over two hundred years. My mate. I try to walk around Edward to get a closer look, but he grabs my hand pulling me back. That's when three nomads walked out of the forest. I lost my breath, there was my mate, right in front of me. Victoria. God she is still so beautiful, just as beautiful as the first time I met her, that is a story for another time though. "Hello, my name is Laurent, this is James my mate and Victoria." The dreadlocked vamp introduces. "Hello, I am Carlisle and this is my family". Name Name Name, you get it he introduces all of them. "And this is Bella, my son's girlfriend." I wanted to argue and run over to Vickie, but I knew I couldn't. She didn't seem to recognize me, and then I remembered that it was because of my power. I released the tiniest amount of my real scent, and sent it to Vickie. I knew she smelt it because her head snapped over to me so quickly that if she wasn't a vampire she could have snapped her own neck. She moved to come over to me, but I shook my head, and mouthed 'later', to her. She nodded but wouldn't look away. Thankfully are little game was over so I could go home. As Edward drove me home, I could feel through my mating bond that Vickie was close to me.

"Thanks for inviting to play with you Edward." I said, getting out of the car as fast as I could without looking to eager.

"Your Welcome, should I come pick you up tomorrow for school?" Edward asked.

"No." I said while I ran up to my door.

 **Ok this is where it will get pretty dirty.**

I ran past my 'dad' without so much as a hi, I had so much other things I needed to do.

When I got to my room, I was not surprised to see her standing in the middle of my room. What did surprise me, was the fact that she was completely naked.

"Vickie, you are still incredibly beautiful." I say to her, and if she weren't a vampire, I would have seen a big blush. You know what, let's skip all this sappy stuff, let's get to the dirty.

 **Lemon Victoria/** _Aurelia_ /Regular

 **Aurelia please, I have waited so long for you to find me again, please fuck me.** _Now who was I to decline my beautiful mate what she wanted._ Arelia shed her human body and transformed into her natural body. _God it feels good to be in my body again._ Arelia ran straight for Victoria and picked her up making Vickie wrap her legs around her waist and her arms around Aurelia's neck. Now before we go any further I should tell you that with Aurelia's natural body comes a few perks. One, inhuman strength, and two, a big cock. Vickie was whining and squirming While Aurelia grinded her big hard cock over Vickie's soaked sex. **Yes Aurelia, please fuck me**. Aurelia carried Vickie two her bed. She kissed up Vicki's neck to the mating mark that Aurelia left. _Oh god, I am so happy to see these marks again after so long._ Aurelia kissed down to Vickie's perfect mounds and sucked the raspberry nipples into her mouth. Victoria kept whining and begging for more. **More please Aurelia, please do more.** _What do you want me to do Vickie?_ **Please lick me.** _Where?_ **Here.** And Vickie pushed Aurelia's head down to her soaked sex. God she smelled good, I have been waiting to have my mate again. Aurelia licked up Vickie's slit, tasting her for the first time in centuries. _You still taste so good my love._ **OH YES AURELIA, PLEASE KEEP LICKING ME, I'M ALMOST THERE I..I'M GONNA...AHHHHHH!** Aurelia drank Vickie so deeply that she pushed Vickie into another climax. _Is that enough for you my love?_ **No, you get over here, I need you in me.** Victoria pulled Aurelia on top of her. Without warning, Aurelia pounded into Victoria. They pushed each other into a mind blowing climax.

 **Safe**

Victoria and Aurelia both collapsed onto each other. Before the succumbed to exhaustion. They both had the same thought. They needed to find there third mate so the could all be together again and happy. They had to find there Jane, but where could she be.

 **Next chapter set in New Moon. This is going to be a two-shot, but if you like it comment and I will maybe go through all the movies.**


End file.
